Xander The Gamer
by Magnus1111
Summary: Xander gains a Naruto style Gamer ability from The Gamer Manga Now we watch his journey across the multiverse.
When Xander dressed as a ninja Sage he never expected the guy too be someone with godlike power or for the guy too be the wielder of The Gamer bloodline.

He probably should have expected Buffy's and Willow's reaction.

Welcome to The Gamer

Congratulations thanks too dressing up as a modified version of Naruto you now have a customized version of The Gamer in the form of a bloodline.

Let's begin

Menu

Stats

Inventory

Multiverse Shop Menu

Multiverse Mail

Fiction Adaption (Custom)

Party

Organization

Skills

Reputation

Random encounters

Dungeons

Instant Dungeons

Raids

Quest

Missions

Gamer Magic

Naruto Chakra

Home and Home Portal

World Portal

Perks

Titles

Crafting

Gathering

Loot

Options

Exit

After reading them all many of them disappeared from the Menu only for the word Help too appear.

Menu

Stats

Inventory

Multiverse Shop Menu

Multiverse Mail

Organization

Skills

Reputation

Quest

Missions

Home Portal

Perks

Help

Options

Exit

Xander assumed the only reason he wasn't freaking out was because of Gamers Mind.

Anyway he had too go too school and talk too Giles.

It didn't take long too figure out that random encounters didn't happen during the day or at least It didn't in this world.

Xander entered the library where Buffy, Willow and Giles were waiting.

"All right everyone I wanted too ask you if you noticed any side effects from last night."

"I keep forgetting that I can't go though walls but I'm getting better."(Willow)

"I know a lot about needle point and I think I'm going too ace my French exam."(Buffy)

"I ended up getting a whole lot more then the others actually." Xander proceeded too explain his new mystical bloodline.

"Giles is there anyway too turn Xander back too normal."(Buffy)

"Unfortunately It's not that simple Chaos Magic is too put it bluntly Chaotic there is no telling exactly how it effected Xander and thus no reliable way too reverse it."(Giles)

"Yeah no offense Buffy but may bloodline effects my mind, body and soul your more likely too turn me into some sort of soulless demon then reverse it."(Xander)

You could tell by looking at her that Buffy wasn't convinced and it looked like Willow was going too help.

Latter that day:

Xander was training in the Shinobi arts in front of Giles and Jeeny

"I must say Xander the more I learn about your ability's the more I'm astounded."(Giles)

"Yes but I can't help but wonder when the other shoe will drop."(Jenny)

"Indeed for every good there is an evil."

Meanwhile: with Buffy and Willow:

"Is everything ready too turn Xander back too normal."(Buffy)

"Yes the ritual is ready."(Willow)

"Let's begin."(Buffy)

" **Aqua mentis terram corpus diaphanum ad animam, evocant stateram ponderis allatis tribus Parcis seducit et restituam tibi dicimus Graeci dii renouarent uetusta votis optamus."**

With Xander:

Warning! Warning! Warning!

Hackers trying too access system beginning Purge chaotic backlash imminent.

"OH SHIT!"(Xander)

All of a sudden the entire city disappeared in a flash of white light.

Stargate Universe with Xander:

Attention: The City of Sunnydale has been transported too the Stargate universe Canon 004# 5 years before SG-1 year 1992

Attention: All Vampires have dropped dead.

Attention: All demons have dropped dead.

Attention: All soulless humans including the mayor have dropped dead.

Attention: the Slayer has lost all access too her powers.

Attention: Magic users have lost access too the seed of magic, all extra, inter, para, and pandimentsional energizes that they use too preform spells along with any access too Gods, Angels, Spirits, Demons or any other being that usually grants them power. P.S. the Gamer can still preform magic because the gamer only relies on himself too preform magic. P.S.S. The Gamer can teach his method of magic too others.

Attention: Fiction Adaption has has been updated.

Multiverse Adaption- Active- 0 M.P.

The ability too draw upon skills from throughout the multiverse whether there considered fictional or not.

The Gamer- Naruto- Stargate- Star trek- Halo- Andromeda- Mass Effect- Xenosaga- Star Ocean- Ben 10- Marvel- Star trek online- DC universe online- E.V.E. online- Planet side 1 & 2- Star wars the old republic- Phantasy Star Universe.

Attention- Status Update

Name- Alexander "Xander" (Will-Not-Admit-too-having-a-middle-Name)Larval Harris

Level 1

Race- Human

Age- 16

Skin- White

Eyes- Brown

Hair- Brown

Gender- Male

HP 250

MP 140

FP 300

TP 175

AP 170

SkP 345

Str. 4

Dex. 3

Vit. 15

Int. 4

Wis. 20

Luck 3

Bio: A Slacking perverted teen forced too start growing up after his beast friend died causing him too vow revenge against all evil, he was lucky enough too gain a mystical blood line which doubles as a form of immorality and dimensional travel, he and the entire town have been banished from there world and now it is up too him too help the town survive, along with the planet.

"Ah Shit!"(Xander)

A few minutes latter:

"What do you 2 have too say four yourselves!"(Giles)

"Um...Opps."(Willow)

"Hey at least we don't need too deal with anymore vampires."(Buffy)

"That's Right…. We don't need too deal with vampies anymore… or demons for that matter… there's only one problem… we now need too deal with ALIEN INVASION! Don't even get me started on what will happen when the Government and Military find out that AN ENTIRE CITY APPEARED OUT OF NO WHERE!"(Giles)

"No offense you 2 but you guys seriously screwed up now I think we need too leave Giles alone for now.(Xander)

With that they all quietly left the room.


End file.
